A primary purpose of many wireless sensor networks (WSNs) is collecting information, such as temperature, humidity, vibration, pressure, etc. from a targeted area. The data flow in a WSN converges to a base station or to a data sink node. The data sink node takes the responsibility to forward this data to a control center. The sink node is usually not a major power concern, as compared to sensor nodes. Sensor node batteries need to be recharged or replaced periodically.
Replacing the batteries of sensor nodes after deployment can be a difficult task. One solution to avoid replacing the batteries is to use energy harvesting from ambient resources. However, an ambient resource tends to be intermittent. Therefore, sensor nodes use a super capacitor to store the harvested energy. The stored energy is used when the energy harvesting is low or unavailable.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as conventional art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as conventional art against the present disclosure.